The Lost and The Found
by ODST1
Summary: at the end of halo 3, master chief went into the orbit of an unknown planet. but what happens when that planet is called epsilon 3? and also what happens when the spirit of fire shows up and sees the minbari ships guarding B5? babylon 5 halo crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake me, when you need Me." were John-117's last words as he went into cryo on half of the UNSC frigate _forward Unto Dawn._ He had recently escaped the ark, the second installation 04, and the Flood, with Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, and the UNSC A.I Cortana. The portal the three went through had shut down as the Frigate went through, so the forward part of The Dawn had crash landed on earth, while the aft end was teleported into the dark side of an unknown planet…

Location: C&C, Babylon 5. Date: 2260

"Commander, there is a strange energy reading on the other side of Epsilon 3." Said Lieutenant David Corwin to Commander Susan Ivanova, onboard the space station Babylon 5. "Did it have anything to do with that massive energy burst that happened 2 hours ago? Yes, that is where it originated. Alright, alert the Captain, and send a drone over there to see what the cause of the energy source was."Corwin said" Yes- Commander, we have two distress beacons! One from where that energy burst came from, and one coming from deep space. " Ivanova was bewildered. Two beacons at the same time? Something was up…


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_ This is my first fan fiction so please don't post bad reviews. Thanks! Enjoy this story. (By the way, Cortana is just a computer so she can't be chief's girlfriend. John already has a girlfriend, I will relate to that later)

B5 halo crossover chapter 2

Onboard the aft end of the _Forward unto Dawn_ a cryo tube opened. "How long has it been?" asked John, Spartan-117 to Cortana.

"About, three months?" she replied. This was one of the few times she had been unsure! The last time was aboard a covenant flagship, the one they had captured to escape the ruins of the first halo. "Well, I'm detecting human signatures on the other side of the planet. They might be able to help us." Said Cortana.

Master Chief floated to the wall and grabbed his trusty assault rifle. "There is an armory a few meters down the corridor, and a few pelicans left in the docking bay." Said Cortana. "Any ground vehicles left? We may need them if there is a planet below." Master Chief asked.

"No, they either flew out the hanger door or the other survivors took them." Cortana said. "Besides, the planet's continents are uninhabitable." She said. John yanked Cortana's chip from the pedestal she had been resting on and moved out into the hall, and towards the armory. "Oh, I almost forgot, there are a couple of booster frames in the hanger!"

John grunted. Booster frames were useful. They were a smaller class of fighter but packed a bigger punch. John looked in the armory. Inside were tons of weapons all floating around. Thankfully, they were all still intact, Chief saw every kind of infantry weapon the UNSC had. Assault rifles, BR55 rifles, shotguns, etc. John filled the pelicans (Cortana can drive them all together) to the brim with ammo, armor pieces, marine armor, guns, food, water, medical supplies,etc, and even attached two HEVS and a few booster frames to the pelicans! (And also took the slip space drive form the engine room) John would come back for the rest of the gear later.

As John was taking off with his small fleet of pelicans, he heard two different radio signals. One was garbled, but broadcasting the UNSC E-band! The other one was a first contact transmission.

"Let's head for the UNSC ship first." Cortana said "They might be in trouble. Listen."

The transmission played. "This is-… Spiri-… -ire… o any UNSC for-… -eed assistance."

Cortana said "Hmmm, let me- got it!"

The transmission played again, but much clearer. "This is UNSC support ship Spirit of Fire, to any UNSC forces, Does any one copy? We need assistance. Our ship is damaged, we need help!"

John said "We should head for the Spirit first-"

Cortana cut him off "There is a ship from that other signal hailing us."

John said "Well, play it."

The hail played."Alpha leader to unknown craft, this is Captain Sheridan of the Earth alliance station Babylon 5. Please respond."

John turned on the radio opened his mouth, trying to decide how to respond.

Commander Susan Ivanova was uneasy. She didn't like that Captain Sheridan had just gone out in a star fury ALONE, to see what the anomaly was. Add to that, security Chief Michael Garibaldi had gone out with some rescue shuttles to the other craft that had a problem.

Sheridan contacting her broke Susan's thoughts. "There is a ruined ship back here, seems to be cut in half. The nameplate says UNSCDF, _Forward unto Dawn_." He said. "Are there organizations Called UNSCDF?" Sheridan asked.

Ivanova responded "No, but from your camera there seems to be some activity near the remains of the hanger. Why don't you ask them?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note_: Please review! But still, third chapter is in!

Babylon 5/halo crossover chapter 3

Michael Garibaldi was in danger. When he and his team boarded the derelict ship called the spirit of fire, to see if it was hostile, some of the team he was with got sucked out an airlock! Now, including Garibaldi there were only three people left in his team because there was an A.I trying to kill them, and a skeleton crew trying to kill them! Then one of the unknown enemy soldiers said in perfect English to the team, "Hey knock it off, will ya?"

Garibaldi Asked "Why, so you can space us again?"

The A.I said "No, we thought you were covenant! We are human too!"

Garibaldi was relived. A ship this size could punch a hole right through a Vorlon ship! Garibaldi asked "What's the Covenant?"

The response came. "The covenant is a large amount of different species bent on destroying the human race."

Then both sides met in the middle of the hall they were fighting in. Some of the skeleton crew looked like engineers, while others were wearing combat armor that at the same time looked like a space suit. Some others looked like Earth Alliance marines, except with the acronyms U.N.M.C. The leader who looked like an engineer said "So, are you UNSC?"

Garibaldi responded "Who are you, and what is the UNSC?"

The engineer said "My name is Chief engineer Andrew Prescott, the UNSC is the United Nations Space Command.

"Alright Prescott," Said Garibaldi "we are not UNSC, nor are we Earth Alliance, because we broke away a few weeks ago."

Prescott said "You know where Earth is? Wait, what year is it?

Garibaldi said "It's 2260."

Prescott said"Oh no."

Suddenly, a huge metal man came out of a door! Garibaldi yelled "What the hell is that thing?"

Prescott calmly turned toward the metal man and said "Jerome, report."

Jerome said "Sir, the MAC gun, archer missiles, and point defense guns are unharmed, and the engines are fine."Jerome turned towards Garibaldi and "said I guess these three have never seen Spartans before."

Then two more Spartans came out of a hall and reported that the cryo tubes were being opened and that someone named captain cutter was already up. Garibaldi said "Does you're A.I have a name?"

Prescott said "Yes. Her name is Serina. By the way, do you have somewhere we can dock and make repairs? We have a lot of damage because we were in fights with the covenant, and lost a ton of stuff."

Garibaldi said "Yes, and do you know a ship called the Forward unto Dawn?"

Prescott said "Serina?"

Serina said"Yes sir, the Dawn is a UNSC frigate."

Prescott was about to give more orders when a man in his early 50's and wearing a greenish grayish suit came over. His nametag said "_Cutter"_

Prescott stood at attention and saluted," SIR! These men say they have a dry-dock! What should we do?"

Cutter said "Prescott, report to the bridge!"

Prescott said "Sir!" and tried to make his way through the maze of people that were now walking through the halls. Cutter said "Now, can we dock at your station?"

Garibaldi said "yes, and if you need it, we do have jump technology."

Cutter said "Slipspace drives? We need one to get back to our Earth."

Garibaldi said "Slipspace? No but we have jumpgate tech."

Serina said "Sir? The Dawn has some UNSC and B5 activity around it. And sir? Even though it was cut in half, the Slipspace drive would have survived."

Cutter said "Alright, get over to the station, and then send some ships over there to help while I met with Garibaldi's commander."

Garibaldi said" Do you need a ride?"

Cutter said "Thank you."

Serina said "Sir? The Pelicans from the Dawn are coming to us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author's note:_ sorry it took so long, I had stuff to do, annnd, yeah. Review! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I have added a few twists too.

As Garibaldi was walking through the corridors of the Spirit of Fire, he heard a strange song. "_It's been, 5 years since we went online. Laurel Takashima's gone; but Susan's so fine… "_

Garibaldi turned and went into the room that was emitting the song. "_5 years since the vorlon came; someone tried to kill him Sinclair didn't take the blame…" _Garibaldi thought, _Oh my god, that's a record_ _of our history!_

The crewman who was listening to the song was ALSO reading a faded, comic they called it. The cover had Captain Sheridan on it as well as Babylon 4 in the background! The name of the comic was _in valen's name_!

Garibaldi said "Hey, where did you get these?"

The crewman looked bewildered, and said 'The comic I have had since I was a child, the music is an old earth internet video, and- hey, you're Garibaldi!"

Garibaldi sat down and said "How do you know my name?"

The crewman handed the comic to him and said "You are from the old earth TV show _Babylon 5,_ and look on the 3rd panel." The comic showed Garibaldi, Sheridan, Ivanova, and Delenn in space suits going into old Babylon 4.

"I think I should take these to my Captain…" Garibaldi said.

Captain Sheridan was uneasy. He had just found the thing that had been emitting the EMP was a ship; or rather, HALF a ship.

John had just sent a message to the unknown ships in the broken ship's hanger, when a message came through. "This is Chief petty officer master chief, sierra-117, identify yourself. If you do not, we will open fire with the ship's aft cannons."

Sheridan said "This is Captain Sheridan, of Babylon 5, to sierra-117, if you require repairs; we can give you a tow."

Another, female voice said "This is UNSC A.I Cortana; yes we do require repairs and a tow."

Sheridan thought, _uh oh, an A.I, we're in trouble now._ Sheridan said "Alright, come with me, a ship will be along to tow yours."

Master Chief had just docked with Babylon 5, parked the _dawn_, and had met the captain of the _Spirit of Fire. _The A.I on the old phoenix-class colony ship had almost started the Earth-Minbari war all over again! (Well, 21 years alone, and with a sanity level of 7, things start going wrong) Serina had thought the Minbari ships were covenant, so she accidentally fired a few MAC and archer missile rounds at one. The Minbari ships almost blew up the _Spirit_, but not before Garibaldi yelled at them. John had also met red team. He was thrilled to see at least SOME of his team, his family, was still alive. Earlier when John had found a system that was compatible with B5's systems. He needed the computer because Clark had infiltrated the normal computer (This was before they changed the codes), Garibaldi had thrown a fit about the old A.I coming online, but Cortana reassured him. John, Cutter, Anders, Cortana, and red team, were supposed to report to the war room on B5. Garibaldi had recently found a crewmember reading a Babylon 5 comic! "Okay, You have technology we need, and we have tech you need." Said Sheridan,

Cutter responded "That's correct. If we install our A.I in your ship to fix you're A.I with our UNSC protocols, you could coordinate better."

Sheridan responded, "Okay. We are almost done refitting the _Spirit,_ and we are done rebuilding the _Dawn._"

Anders added "I would like to have a chance study the station."

Ivanova said "Wait, why are some of your men in giant metal suits, while the others are like our marines?"

Master Chief responded "We Spartans are genetically altered super humans; we are just Spartan-II's, meanwhile there are Spartan-III's and I's."

Franklin said, "Well I will still have to do a medical checkup on the four of you."

Cortana (who by now had been plugged into B5 and is now fixing the Earth force A.I) also added "We have also run into strange parasites called the flood, and the computers and remains of an ancient race called the forerunners, some of them, strange."

And she showed them video logs about the flood and forerunner structures. Along with 343 Guilty Spark and others. All B5 staff in the room was shocked.

Suddenly, Sheridan's link went off. "Captain, I have three things. One is that Earth is sending another fleet our way to get the tech from the UNSC ships, and also another signal from deep space, and following that signal are a few unidentifiable ships. Signal has Audio only, patching it through."

"This i…- SC batt…- Coral Sea. Vessels include UNSC Coral Sea, Redoubtable, and UNSC Paris. W…- sistance. We are lost. We got lost foll…- _err Clad_. Overshot tar…- reaa. Supplies accounted for. Found strange an…-aly in space. Gave us unlimited supplies. We need a way home. (Message repeats)

Sheridan, master chief, and Anders ran to C&C to get ready for the earth force ships. Garibaldi ran to make security teams, Ivanova went to ready the fighters for battle, Cutter readied the _Spirit_, and red team to the _Dawn._ A few hours later, the earth force group, consisting of 2 nova dreadnoughts, 8 omega destroyers, 10 corvettes, 5 cruisers, and 3 shadow hybrids!

_Author's note:_ cool huh? Did anyone recognize the UNSC battle group? They were some ships that disappeared into Slipspace follow _In Amber Clad_. (Events in halo 2, halo 3 ODST, and halo: _Ghosts of Onyx)_


End file.
